Stealing My Heart
by forevandami
Summary: A young girl is forced to steal to save her family. It's no ones fault that romance got in the way... This joint fic is by foreva-urs and shinigami. We Luv u!!! ha ha just kidding..
1. No Escape

'Ello! Ami here! Unfortunately, foreva-urs could not be with us. In case you have noticed, we're doing a joint, under a brand new name! Well, I hope that you enjoy the chapter, and I'm sure that she does too!  
  
Disclaimer: we do not own Beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't be on my knees, begging you not to sue me. My partner, I'm not sure about^_^;;  
  
No Escape  
  
'This sucks. I have to stay here, in a stuffy old baggage compartment; while some guys that is who knows where are threatening my brothers! Why did I lose them? I could've easily ran back to get them, but no; my stupid pride made me carry on. Sometimes I hate my job... Never get caught, who ever heard of it?'  
  
A flicker of light caught the girl's eye, and she stepped forward. She heard breathing, and instantly knew that she was in trouble.  
  
'God! Why can't I have one day that I don't have to beat up some guy!?'  
  
The door creaked open, and she saw a boy her age wearing one of those flight attendant suits.  
  
'Great, when I beat him up, I'll have an excuse to kick him a couple of times.'  
  
She slunk back farther into the shadows, and waited for him to come closer. He took a step, and BAM! Was on the ground.  
  
"That was too easy," she whispered to herself, "Why can't I get a challenge every once in awhile?" She smiled, and pulled the guy into the shadows, and started the plan that had just formed in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Looking around, all she saw was people. Short people, tall people, fat people, skinny people; just, people. She stepped into the light, making sure that she looked natural in the stolen uniform that she had used to get out of the stuffy little compartment, and started walking into first class. If she knew one thing about these guys, it's that they travel in style.  
  
Watching everything as she went by, she started through the first curtain that would lead her to first class.  
  
'This is too easy. There must be some sort of catch to this all...'  
  
She walked along the rows of people, ignoring the cat calls and the stares that she got. So what if some people thought she was attractive. That was there problem, not hers.  
  
A guy stood up in front of her, blocking her way. He stared her right in the eye, and smiled.  
  
'Great, now I get to break a guy's heart. What a day... I think I'm going to go on a two weeks vacation after this...'  
  
"Hey," the guy said. "My name is Stephen, what's yours?"  
  
"None of your business," was her simple reply; she reached her hand out to his wrist and pushed hard. Soon, he was in complete pain, and was easily pushed aside.  
  
'Wimp; At least the other guy fell to the floor...'  
  
She went through the final curtain, and was surrounded by pink.  
  
"Yuk! It just HAD to be PINK! Of all the colours in the world! God, this is going to be a long day...'  
  
She walked along the aisles, searching for the familiar faces of her brothers, but couldn't find them. Continuing walking, she saw the front of the plane, and turned. In front of her was a man. He was wearing all black, and had her two brothers with him.  
  
"Hello," he said, looking her right in the eye. "I heard that you are a great thief, is that true?"  
  
"Who wants to know," was the girls reply.  
  
"Me," one of her brothers tried to run to her, but he stopped him.  
  
"What do you want with my brothers?" the girl asked. "What significance to them holds to you?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," the man said. "I want your help, and the only way that I could get it was through these two," the man smirked. "They are your only weaknesses."  
  
"So what?" the girl said, getting angry. "What do you want my help with? What is so important that you'd kidnap my brothers?"  
  
"I need money," he said simply. "My source ran out a little while ago, and I need you to get me money. You have to station yourself at a place where you can get money for me, and when I get enough, I'll give you our brothers back.... Deal?" the girl thought for a moment, her eyes flickering her and there, trying to find an escape for the three of them, but did not find any. "Well?"  
  
"Deal," she finally replied. She stared the man in his eye, giving him a glare that made him shudder, even if he himself didn't notice. "But if you harm one hair on my brothers' heads," she looked away for a moment, only to look back with even more hatred in her eyes. "Then you die." The man smirked.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, offering her his hand. She shook it quickly, and let go. "You have my word. Not a living soul will harm your brothers," the seat belt sign flickered on, and the man smiled. "Now, I believe that I must go. I'll see you later, Tiamo." 


	2. injured thrill

Hey ppls! Dis is foreva-urs here. Since I'm writing a joint fic wit shinigami ( I m sooo soz if I spelt dat wrong!) I gotta write the second chapter. Which is good thing, of course. Um, sorry about this ami, but I had to think of a name for one of her brothers.... You can cum up with what the other one is called, ok?  
  
And no, I do not believe in disclaimers coz, obviously, if I'm writing this for f.f.net (which I am), I do not own beybladz. Duh.  
  
I am dedicating this chapter to all those people in the world with unforgiving parents (don't even ask) :(  
  
I've sed it b4 and I'll say it again: REVIEW OR GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lotsa luv,  
  
~*¿*~foreva-urs~*¿*~  
  
STEALING MY HEART  
  
Ch.2 (my turn!)  
  
  
  
Her indigo eyes stared out the window miserably. They were full of hatred and sorrow; a mood that mirrored the rainy day perfectly.  
  
She was thinking about her fate. Or more accurately, her brothers.  
  
You would think that here, over a hundred miles above the earth, all her troubles would be forgotten. They would be washed away into a silent abyss....  
  
Unfortunately not.  
  
Her brothers were still being held captive, and she would still have to steal if she wanted them alive tomorrow morning. Her slim fist slammed down onto the table next to her, causing a few of the planes passengers to look up at her strangely. It was the only way she could let out her anger. There was no one she trusted enough to talk to.... she had lost that a long time ago....  
  
She felt a small hand tugging on the side of her black cargo pants. 'Tiamo?' The child asked in its tiny, wavering voice, and she only barely heard it over the noise of the plane. Her head turned, causing her long, red hair to swish slightly, and show its blue tips through the half bun it had been put up in.  
  
'Riko?' She questioned, in an almost disbelieving tone, reaching out to pick the young boy up, 'How did you get here?'  
  
Her brother squirmed a little in her arms, before smiling, and falling asleep. Tiamo sighed, brushing his silky blue hair out of his face tenderly. In the corner of her mind, she was itching to know where the other twin had got to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*And we hope you enjoyed the trip* The lady's crackling voice finished, and at that precise moment, HE came walking up to her.  
  
'Damn.' Tiamo cursed under her breath, she had hoped she could sneak the twins out before he noticed her.  
  
The man smiled flirtatiously at her, and took Riko out of her arms. She scowled at him, and turned to face the other direction, refusing to look him in the eye.  
  
Now that they were out in the open, she could see him a lot clearer than before. He had short, spiky hair, with mysterious, ice blue eyes, that faded into a piercing black as he stared at her dangerously. He wore some loose fitting black jeans, a black shirt, and a long, black leather coat, that gave him a really sophisticated look.  
  
Tiamo scoffed at the thought.  
  
'I don't believe we were properly introduced earlier.' He told her, extending an arm for her to shake. She ignored it, and he briskly returned to his earlier position.  
  
'My name is Michael. I won't ask yours, for I've already found that out.'  
  
'Whatever. I don't care what your name is, and I don't care that you know mine. All I want to know, is where we are, and what I have to do to get them-' Tiamo pointed to her brothers, '-back home.'  
  
Michael shrugged, and pointed to a sign that said "Rome". 'Does that answer your question?' he asked her in a mocking tone.  
  
'Only one.' She told him, in an unusually calm voice that did nothing to hide her hatred for the guy.  
  
'Listen,' he began, while walking with her to a secluded area of the airport, 'I won't be looking after you. Where you stay while you do this little task for me is your problem. Understand?'  
  
Tiamo nodded.  
  
'I don't know whether you are aware of this or not, but there are many rich families in Rome. And when I say rich, I mean, RICH.' His blue eyes started to twinkle with lust, 'All I need you to do is get me 10,000 dollars in a month. And for a girl with such expertise in the art of stealing, I doubt that should be much of a problem.'  
  
He waited for the answer that never came.  
  
'We will meet here, in exactly a month from now.'  
  
'And my brothers?'  
  
'They'll stay with me.'  
  
'If they have so much as a bruise, then your life won't even be worth living.' She hissed at him, then turned, and disappeared into the masses of people.  
  
Michael turned to face the young boys, 'She's a feisty one isn't she?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone girl wandered through the streets of Italy's capital. Much to her despair, she stood out from the crowd a lot. Everyone else was wearing bright, cheerful clothes, but the only colours Tiamo would be seen in would be red, black, and perhaps a little bit of purple. She had decided to let her hair down, and it was flowing out behind her like a waterfall of blood.  
  
Then she saw him.  
  
He had sandy blonde hair, that fell softly about his handsome features, and a cocky grin on his face. The boy was Beyblading some guy with dark, midnight blue hair, and a fire-engine red cap on. From what she could hear from the crowd around them, their names were 'Enrique' and 'Tyson'. Tyson was looking rather depressed, and it was obvious to anyone that he was losing.  
  
'C'mon dragoon!' He yelled to his beyblade, urging it on, 'You can beat this snobby rich kid!'  
  
Tiamo's ears perked up. Rich? This guy spoke her language.  
  
Enrique didn't seem fazed however, and told his blade to 'finish him off'. Something it achieved with flying colours. Enrique merely smirked, and exited the arena with two sluts hanging off both his arms. Tiamo scowled, but after debating the issue over in her head, decided to follow him. How else would she find out where the money was?  
  
First he insisted on taking the girls on a yacht for a couple of hours. Tiamo, of course, couldn't get on, and so allowed herself some sleep on the docking area until they came back, at which time the sluts insisted it was time for them to leave. So she wasn't the only gold-digger here then...  
  
  
  
Enrique bent down to kiss both of the girls cheeks, before disappearing into the limo. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young girl, about his age, staring at him while leaning against one of the boats.  
  
She made those chicks look ugly. She had long, red hair, with light blue tips, that had been left to cascade down her back elegantly, and had spell- binding indigo eyes that seemed to see straight into his soul. She was wearing a tight, blood red turtle-neck sweater, that was ripped to show her perfect midriff, and a pair of black, baggy cargo pants.  
  
When she noticed Enrique watching her, her eyes widened, and she disappeared. Which sounds stupid, I know, but it's true. He even ordered the chauffeur to drive around the marina looking for her, but to no avail.  
  
And so eventually he gave up. But in the back of his mind he knew that he hadn't seen the last of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiamo sat behind a large cruise ship, breathing heavily. How could she have been so careless? And allow him to see her like that? To say he looked impressed would have been an understatement, and even though she usually recognized that look the guys got in their eyes when they saw her and scorned; this time she got a certain thrill from it. A thrill she couldn't even begin to understand.  
  
And it only increased every time she saw him.  
  
Tiamo mused over the strange feeling for awhile, before setting out to find some information.  
  
She had been walking aimlessly for awhile, before she bumped into someone.  
  
'HEY! Watch where you're going!' The voice yelled at her, and she looked up from the ground groggily, with her ankle in pain. She saw a 15 year-old boy, with dark, spiky, blue hair, and crimson eyes that showed no other emotion save annoyance.  
  
'I was.' Tiamo told him, choosing to leave some spaces blank.  
  
'What do you mean by that? Are you saying I wasn't?' he demanded in a tone she could tell he used a lot.  
  
She managed a smirk, 'I wasn't saying anything.'  
  
Behind him, Tiamo could see another boy approaching them. This one had ebony black hair, with a ying yang bandanna on, and wearing traditional Chinese clothes. His face showed a lot of concern for her, and he rushed over to help her up.  
  
'Um, thanks.'  
  
The boy shrugged. 'No problem.' Then he turned to the guy that knocked her over, 'What the hell did you think you were doing Kai?'  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, 'I didn't do anything. This wench just wasn't watching where she was going. And what do you care about some street kid anyway, Rai?'  
  
Rai chose to ignore that last comment, while Tiamo glared daggers into Kai, silently willing his heart to stop. If it hadn't of been for her ankle, this guy would've been dead by now. She cursed.  
  
Tiamo did a double take when she felt Rai starting to pick her up. 'Whoa. No thanks, I'm fine.' She tried to tell him, while squirming around like mad in his arms, trying to get down. Rai just shook his head, and continued walking. 'We're getting you to the hospital.'  
  
'Hate to interrupt, but the hospital is, like, a mile from here.' Kai remarked in an amused tone, 'And I doubt macho man over there can carry you that far. After all, you look quite heavy.'  
  
'Well I guess you'll have to carry her half the way then.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What? Are you too weak to carry a girl?'  
  
Kai scoffed, 'Hardly.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Enrique sat on the edge of his red, satin bed, Tiamo's image imprinted into his mind.  
  
He had to find her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I have left my partner plenty of options in the complications department. Feel free to do whatever with the storyline, ok?  
  
The stealing might be put on hold for awhile though......  
  
And for all you readers out dere, if you don't review I hope you suffer a long, horrible death, and regret ignoring this message for the rest of your miserable life. But for those people that do, I luv y'all.  
  
Enrique: Is that a good thing?  
  
Shut up.  
  
Lotsa luv,  
  
~*¿*~foreva-urs~*¿*~ 


	3. Strange Things and Reality

Hey everybody! Ami here! Oh, for-eva, I have now read it, and it is REALLY good. Don't think that your not a good writer, because you are!  
  
Pixie: hmm... she's still in a good mood...  
  
Vern: figures. She WAS daydreaming about her boyfriend earlier, remember?  
  
Ami: *blushes* shut up Vern! I'm pretty sure that the readers don't want to read that! And just because of it, you guys have to introduce the chapter!  
  
Pixie & Vern: *groan*  
  
Pixie: I'm NOT working with him!  
  
Vern: NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I DO THAT!  
  
Ami: You guys figure it out... *falls asleep*  
  
Pixie: *grins evilly and pulls out bat* Vern, would you please introduce the chapter?  
  
Vern: *cowers* um... sure... well! We all hope that you enjoy the chapter! HELP!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Strange Things and Reality  
  
  
  
'Hardly,' the blue haired boy scoffed.  
  
'Then why don't you help?' The other boy asked him, slightly smiling. Tiamo didn't like the way this was going...  
  
'Because I have things to do,' blue boy said dangerously. 'And helping some defenseless little girl isn't one of them.  
  
'Wait a moment,' she thought. 'That sounds familiar... wait a moment. He cannot be that freak from the Biovolt place that I had to battle. If it is, then that crush I had on him back then is SO gone...'  
  
'Put,' Tiamo started, looking at the boy who had picked her up. 'Me. Down.'  
  
'I already told you,' the other boy said again, looking at her sweetly. 'We're taking you to a hospital.'  
  
'Look,' Tiamo said, trying to use the situation to her advantage. 'My ankle only hurts. Alls I need is a bandage or something, and then I can continue on my roam around Rome.' The boy chuckled.  
  
'Just listen to her,' blue boy said. 'It'll take a lot less time.'  
  
'Now,' she thought. 'What was his name again? Oh yeah! It was Kai! God, he's just as much as a jerk as he was last time I saw him...'  
  
'But-' He tried to protest, but Tiamo wouldn't let him.  
  
'Listen,' she said, closing her eyes. 'If you feel guilty, you can let me stay with you guys for the month that I'll be here, but I'm NOT going to no hospital!'  
  
'Why,' Kai sneered, 'Afraid of needles?' Tiamo sneered back at him, remembering how he was afraid of the tiny yet sharp objects the last time she'd seen him...  
  
'Well Kai,' she said, seeing utter surprise on both boys' faces. 'I happen to not be afraid of needles. I believe it was you who was afraid of needles. Unless, of course, you've changed since I last saw you.'  
  
'What do you mean?' he glared at her. 'I've never seen you before in my life.'  
  
'Hmm...' she murmured, thinking about how much he'd changed. 'To bad; you'd probable know what I would do then... but off of that subject. Could the two of you please take me to where ever you're staying? That way I can fix this little pain in my ankle.'  
  
Enrique was sitting on his bed, looking at everything, when he heard it; a soft knock at his door.  
  
'Come in,' he said, still thinking about the girl who had mysteriously disappeared. He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up.  
  
'Master Enrique?' someone said. Enrique recognized it as his servant, Mike.  
  
'What would you like Mike?' he asked, closing his eyes, only to see her again.  
  
'I would like to ask you to look after someone for me,' Mike's voice replied. 'It's a little brother of a friend of mine, but I really have time to look after a child, so I hoped that you would think of looking after him for me.' Enrique sighed.  
  
'Why must I have such a weak point for kids?' he asked himself.  
  
'Of course Mike,' he told his servant; he opened his eyes, only to see Mike's black spiky hair for once falling into his ice blue eyes. 'Send him in.'  
  
Tiamo couldn't believe her luck. The guy who was carrying her, whom she found out was named Ray, gave in and took her to a mansion! Kai didn't like the idea, but he thought that it was better then taking her to the hospital...  
  
'Hmm...' she thought to herself as she finished bandaging up her ankle. 'Wonder what kind of stuff I could steal from this joint...'  
  
The door opened, and in walked Ray, Kai, and four other guys that she didn't know.  
  
'Hello,' the one with green hair said. 'My name is Oliver. You already know Kai and Ray, and this is Kenny, Max, and Tyson.' he pointed at each of them in turn.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought frantically. 'Tyson, as in, the guy that was battle the rich kid named Enrique? MAN, my luck just keeps getting better and better...'  
  
'HEY!' Tyson said, offering her his hand. She refused. 'Um... what's your problem? I just wanted to be nice...'  
  
'Sorry Tyson,' she answered, smiling meekly. 'But if you haven't noticed, I'm not very nice.' She looked down at her ankle and decided that it was fine. 'So, this is where you live?'  
  
'Nope,' the guy named Max answered her. 'This is a friend of Oliver's place. It just happened to be closer then our hotel."  
  
'DAMN! Okay, maybe my luck isn't as good as I thought. But at least I know where to get some cash,' she though to herself. 'And what's up with this Max kid. Is he on steroids or something?'  
  
'Okay,' she plastered up a fake smile, hoping that she could just get this day over with. 'When do we get there?'  
  
'Oh, we'll be there in about an hour if we leave now,' said the guy who just had to be Kenny.  
  
'AN HOUR! Okay, my luck has washed down the drain!' she thought angrily. 'And what's up with the Kenny guy, does he even know of the word barber?'  
  
'Um, okay,' she answered him, hoping to god that she didn't really say the last part out loud. 'When do we leave?'  
  
Enrique looked at the kid in front of him. He had silky blue hair that fell into his eyes, which were coloured very uniquely. In the center of them, it started out a deep green colour, but as it reached the outer rim of his eyes, it turned into a dark violet, and everything in between the two were a combination of deep blues and indigos, dark greens and violets, and a dash of grey here and there. But that was only if you looked really closely. At a glance, they looked to be a blue-green colour.  
  
'So,' Enrique said to him. 'What's your name?'  
  
'My name is Shiro,' he boy said is a small voice. 'What's your name?' Enrique was taken aback. Normally, kids would be afraid of him, as there mothers and fathers told them not to talk to strangers.  
  
'I'm Enrique,' he said, picking the boy up and putting him on the bed. 'And you have to get some rest. I'll show you around my house in the morning, okay?'  
  
'Okay,' Shiro slurred, closing his eyes. ''Night.'  
  
'Goodnight Shiro," Enrique smiled. He looked at the boy a little more, and noticed something else...  
  
'Strange,' he murmured. 'Shiro reminds me of the girl...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ami: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Pixie: um... why are you using your evil laugh?  
  
Ami: because I'm trying to be evil.  
  
Vern: and you weren't to begin with?  
  
Ami: okay, that's it! I'm DEFFINATLY getting a Yami now!  
  
Pixie: good for you.  
  
Ami: what ever Pixie. OH and for-eva! Just wanted to say, I decided to take the plot in a 'slightly' different direction! Hope you have fun writing out the nest chapter! BYE^_^ 


	4. Expect the Unexpected

Hey ppls, sup? I m so soz I take so long 2 update chapters coz I don't check f.f net as much as I used to. O, and shinigami, ur not the only one dat can alter the story ;). But I luv wat u've done wit mike and stuff. That's heaps cool. Im a bit confused though, were they on the way to Enrique's place or wat? Well, that's wat I thought, so if I'm rong, so soz!  
  
Pia: if u like dis story, read 'foolish' too!  
  
Look, Pia, don't promote urslef. *sighs* ignore her. On wit da story!!!  
  
EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED  
  
Lotsa luv, ~*¿*~foreva-urs~*¿*~  
  
  
  
STEALING MY HEART  
  
Ch.4 (yay!)  
  
Rai smiled at Tiamo, as he extended an arm to help her out of the vehicle (AN: don't ask me which one, I 4got). She stared at him for awhile in disbelief at his strange personality, before brushing past the poor guy. Rai just shrugged, and followed her to the castle where the others were waiting.  
  
'You took your sweet time.' Kai observed.  
  
Tiamo just glared at him. 'Bastard' she muttered under her breath, and beside her, Tyson nodded in agreement, while munching on a packet of chips.  
  
Then Enrique came out. His sandy hair was blowing around his in the wind, and he didn't notice her presence when he came out to greet everyone with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Tiamo saw Michael. 'What the fuck.....' she whispered, while squinting to get a better look. It was definitely him. He threw her a smug smirk, before disappearing back inside. Silently she cursed. So he was smarter then he looked....  
  
'And this is Tiamo.' She heard Oliver introduce her to Enrique, who stood, looking quite love struck, in front of her.  
  
Not used to being so close to a future victim of hers, Tiamo only barely managed to cough out a weak, 'Hi'  
  
None of the boys seemed to notice though, and she followed them inside.  
  
Her pace lacked its usual spark, and she fell back into step with Kai, who was looking particularly pissed. 'What is it now?' she asked him exasperatedly, obviously sick of his mood.  
  
'Everything.' He answered, never skipping a beat.  
  
'As in?'  
  
'Being here. We should be in Russia by now. And what is with this Oliver guy? Is he gay or what?'  
  
Tiamo couldn't help but laugh, she had been thinking exactly the same thing, save the Russia part.  
  
'I get where you're coming from. Style? Puh-leeze.' She made a flick movement with her hand, while the other was settled on her hip.  
  
Kai smirked. This girl was more interesting than he first thought......  
  
Enrique stopped to turn and face the rest of the gang. The Bladebreakers ( all except Kai, of course) were chatting about the world tournament with Oliver, while Tiamo and Kai were sharing some private joke. He couldn't help thinking that should be him, and so he walked up to them.  
  
Immediately Kai returned to his usual cool, ignorant composure, and Tiamo to her, isolated, careless, and stony one. 'So... How long are you guys staying for?' He asked trying to break the ice.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Both of them just shrugged, while Kai muttered an, 'Ask Tyson.'  
  
Enrique frowned. How was he ever going to 'Get the girl' if she wouldn't even talk to him? Miserably, he retreated, telling everyone he was going to bed.  
  
Tiamo, however much she hated to admit it, would've loved to gotten to know the Italian boy better. To her, he seemed perfect. Perfect body, personality......wealth. Everything. And if it wasn't for the whole stealing thing, she knew she would've had a chance too. The poor kid was trying to hard to please her, and keep her amused. But again, and again, she had to try and ignore him.  
  
Which was hard.  
  
Very hard.  
  
His presence never left her mind for a second. He was all she could think about. Her indigo eyes traveled around the room, looking for even a minor distraction. They settled on Kai. After all, everyone knew, nothing could distract a teenage girl better than another member of the opposite sex.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enrique launched his beyblade. It tore around the room, destroying everything in its path. Beside him, a little blue haired boy clapped his hands together in pure glee, and started giggling. 'More!' he cried.  
  
The older boy managed a weak smile, and sent the beyblade on its second round.  
  
His heart just wasn't in it today. His heart was with her. Tiamo.  
  
What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl. And graceful too. She was so sexy, she was almost.......evil. And that look in her eyes told him that same thing too. Stay away if you know what's good for you.  
  
Lucky for him he didn't.  
  
At first Enrique couldn't believe his luck. I mean, what's the chance of the girl of his dreams turning up at his doorstep to stay for at least a couple of weeks?  
  
Basically nil.  
  
But it had happened. If not the way he had imagined it to be. She was strangely closed, like a book that had been permanently sealed. There had to be some way to break through.....  
  
Kai looked like he had already achieved that. Damn bastard. He always found some way to muck things up. Enrique hated him. Hated him with a passion.  
  
Just like someone else he knew.....  
  
Or course! He remembered, Why not bring Johnny over? If Tiamo liked Kai, then surely Johnny would appeal to her too. If Enrique couldn't have her, then he would at least make sure that Kai wouldn't either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael, or Mike, as he was often called, leant against the wall, studying the situation at hand carefully.  
  
His black eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. He had not expected to have any visitors. Especially not Tiamo. The little devil must be smarter than she looked.  
  
But then again, she was known for her intelligence and cunning. The guys had told him, she was a manipulative bitch, and was usually able to get whatever her stone heart desired. Especially money.  
  
But this? This Michael had never heard of. Staying in the same house she was about to steal from? It was pure insanity. Sure, it was convenient, but she would be the number one suspect.  
  
He glanced again at her talking flirtatiously to one of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
But the Bladebreakers were no pushovers. And they would probably catch onto something.  
  
Usually Mike wouldn't care less, but Tiamo was his last chance. His last chance at freedom. And if she failed....  
  
He didn't know what he'd do.  
  
Yes, he decided, they would have to go.  
  
Tiamo smirked at Kai's millionth insult towards Tyson, before pulling him outside with her.  
  
'It must have been awhile since you've conversed with people other than those dorks...' She murmured silkily, while holding both his hands in hers. Kai nodded, pulled her body close to his, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Too right.'  
  
It had been so long since either of them had had a body pressed against their own, and so they held nothing back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: at this point in the story, I would like 2 inform y'all that both Tiamo and Enrique are 16, with Kai being 17)  
  
Tiamo woke up with a huge headache. She muttered a couple of curses in Italian, and was just about to get our of bed when she felt a body move next to her. Surely not, she thought, not remembering anything from last night, but still she wouldn't have been that stupid, would she?  
  
Hearing Kai groan, she knew the answer was yes.  
  
Not wanting to be chained down, and hoping the older boy too remembered nil, she tip toed to his side of the bed, and leant down to kiss his forehead gently. 'We would have been great,' she whispered in his ear, 'But it wouldn't have worked.' Then, after she had gotten dressed, she left without a trace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short, I know, but it still had a twist!!! Heh heh. I had to stop there but coz I ran outta ideas, and since shinigami is a 'fountain' of em, I think she should take it from here.  
  
Lotsa luv,  
  
~*¿*~foreva-urs~*¿*~ 


	5. Little Sprite

Ello! I'm back again! Muahahahahaha!  
  
Pixie: you're REALLY evil...  
  
Dusk: shut up about my Aibou!  
  
Pixie: Vern, can you get Dusk to be quite  
  
Vern: she can say what ever she likes...  
  
Pixie: *mumbles* suck up...  
  
Ami: okay... well, I hope you all like it! Oh, and foreva! You left me kind of stumped on the last chapter, so this would be pay back! Muahahahaha!  
  
Pixie: she's gone insane...  
  
Ami: when did you notice?  
  
Dusk: .........  
  
Vern *sweat drops* um... hope you enjoy the chapter! Bye^_^;;  
Little Sprite  
Tiamo paced around her room, muttering curses in a few different languages, amusing herself be counting how many of these languages she could curse Michael in 50 seconds. Her record was 5.  
  
'Stupid Baka,' she whispered. 'That nanashi idiot MUST have had something with what happened last night... I NEVER put my guard down THAT much... asshole...' only 3 this time.....  
  
She sat on her bed, thinking about how she would have to use this all to her advantage...  
  
'Let's see,' she thought. 'Good: I'm in the house that I plan to steal from. Bad: I'll be the prime suspect. Good: Kai seemed to have a real thing for me. Bad: Kai seemed to have a real thing for me. Good: if you can't remember last night, he most likely won't. Bad: stupid perverted Michael guy has my brothers, is here, and most likely had something to do with last night's 'incident'. Good: ... Bad: it's getting REALLY hard to keep Enrique off my mind...' She sighed, resting her head in her hands. This day was getting worse and worse...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ (A/N: Should I make Kai remember? Nah, I'm not THAT evil...)  
  
Kai woke up and instantly regretted it. His head hurt like hell, and he couldn't remember anything about the night before.  
  
'Knew I shouldn't have drunken that punch...' was all he said, before forced his eyes closed, and went back to sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'What to do,' Enrique thought. 'The little squirt's asleep, the girl's won't come by until around lunch, I don't want to deal with Tyson's appetite right now, and Tiamo... Tiamo's mere image has haunted me almost every second of the day so far...'  
  
The blonde sighed, laying back down on his bed, closing his eyes, seeking for the release of sweet, sweet sleep... but he never got that luxury...  
  
'Damn,' he whispered, willing the image of her to disappear from his mind. 'Why can't I just stop thinking of her? She likes Kai more then me... and Johnny will be here soon enough...' he sighed again, wondering how much farther he would sink until he finally admitted it to himself that she was in his mind because he was absolutely crazy over her... 'No,' he shook the thought out of his head. 'I've invited Johnny over here, because Kai doesn't deserve her. Johnny is more of a gentleman the he is...'  
  
With that thought securely settled into his mind, he gathered up enough courage to face the world again, and scribbled down a little note to Shiro, telling him to meet him down in the dinning room when he woke up. Today, the kid was going to go around town with him and his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Mike paced around the room, looking every once in awhile at the kid curled in the corner, petrified in fear. The kid's blue-green eyes glistened with unshed tears, and his silky blue hair was messed up in knots.  
  
'Hey kid,' he asked, watching as the boy stood up, like he had been told to at when he was first brought here. 'Tell me, what makes your sister tick.' He saw him hesitate to answer the asked question. 'Don't be afraid little boy; just answer the question.'  
  
'O-oka-kay,' he stuttered. 'She-she ha-hate-hates it w-whe-when m-me and Sh- shir-ro go o-out w-with-o-out tel-tellin-ing he-her...' he hung his head, ashamed at what he had said.  
  
'Is that all?' he growled, annoyed at the shrimps answer.  
  
'N-no,' he said, looking to the door, as if trying to see through it.  
  
'What else?' he pressured the boy.  
  
'I-I c-ca-can-t sa-say,' he said, looking closer at the door. 'I-I wa-an-na s-se-e m-my si-sis-te-ter,' he looked up at the man, the tears in his eyes finally falling. 'P-pl-please?' he looked at the kid, carefully deciding what to do.  
  
'I'll let you have an hour,' he said, walking to the door, pulling the boy with him. 'But after that, you'll tell me everything I wanna know, or else.' He turned to look at the kid again. 'Got it?' the kid could only nod, happy that he would see his sister again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Tiamo sat up, and headed to her door. She started walking absentmindedly around, taking note of where some valuables are. She wouldn't want to forget anything.  
  
'Hmm,' she murmured to herself. 'Those pictures could be worth something. And I know someone who would buy that vase... but where's the cash?' she heard footsteps and kept quite, curious upon who would be here. Within a few moments, she saw someone's sandy blonde, and instantly knew who it was; Enrique.  
  
Se groaned; how was she ever going to get him off her mind if he was right there?  
  
'Maybe he won't notice me,' she reasoned in her head. 'Maybe he'll just continue walking by, maybe he won't notice me...' she kept still, not daring to breath. She closed her eyes, willing him to leave her alone... no such luck...  
  
'Hey Tiamo,' she heard him say. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see his smiling face... about an inch from hers...  
  
'Um...' she momentarily forgot where she was; who she was. 'Hey, Enrique... what are you doing?' He stepped back a bit, and Tiamo allowed herself to breath again.  
  
'I was just heading down to the dinning room,' he said calmly, his eyes sparkling. 'Would you care to come with me?' for a moment, she didn't even know what he had asked, but finally, she got her wits back.  
  
'Of course!' she squeaked. 'Lead the way.' Enrique only smiled, and started off to their destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The little boy stretched, and reached to wipe the sands of sleepiness from his eyes. Looking around, he noticed a scrape of paper, and walked over to it. Snatching it up, he read the short message.  
  
Dear Shiro,  
  
Please meet me and my friends in the dinning room when you awake. I would like you to come around Rome with us.  
  
See you then, Enrique  
  
Shiro smiled, and reached for the extra clothes that the rich boy had offered him. Changing quickly, he started to the door. He reached up, having some trouble getting to the door knob, but his sister had taught him a few tricks, and soon enough, he had opened the door.  
  
'Now,' he whispered to himself. 'Which way was the dinning room again?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Johnny got on the plane, and got to his seat. Why he had agreed to Enrique, he didn't know. But he had, and he was sure that he was soon going to regret it.  
  
'He said something about a dream girl,' Johnny mused, sitting down in his 1st class seat. 'Phhf. Probable wants me to help him score... but WHY would he want my help? He knows that I hate girls...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kai woke up for a second time, and he STILL regretted it.  
  
'No way in hell that I'm going to wake up later then Tyson,' he murmured to himself. 'I'm the team captain, and if he thinks that putting something in the drinks makes him better then me, well then he's wrong.'  
  
He silently changed into his clothes, thinking up of ways to torture Tyson, when he heard a knock at the door. Still cursing the unfortunate boy, he walked over to the door and opened it, only to see a little blue-green eyed boy with silky blue hair.  
  
'What do you want?' he grunted at him.  
  
'H-hell-lo,' the boy stuttered, not daring to look at the boy's eyes. 'I wa- wan-an-ted to k-kno-ow i-if yo-you c-cou-old t-ta-tak-ke me t-to T-tia-ia-m- mo.'  
  
'What do you want with her?' he asked, his voice slightly cracking at the boy's vulnerability. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, hearing his change in tone.  
  
'DAMN!' he scolded himself in him mind. 'If a little kid can tell when you pity someone, who else can? Your growing soft, Hiiwitari. You cannot let that happen.'  
  
'I want to visit her,' the boy said, a new confidence in his voice. The boy smiled.  
  
'Fine,' Kai sighed; he WAS growing a little soft. 'I'll take you to her kid. Now, what's your name?'  
  
'My name is Riko,' he said, rolling back and forth on his feet in a (dare he think it?) adorable manner. 'What's your?'  
  
'My name is Kai,' he replied. 'Now come in while I finish.'  
  
Kai lead him in, motioned him to sit on the bed, and headed off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. All throughout this, he was still cursing the unfortunate Tyson.  
  
'Stupid asshole,' he whispered, not daring to let the child, he had just let into his room, hear. 'Why couldn't he have spiked Ray's or Max's drink? He knows that I'm going to work his ass off as soon as I find him...'  
  
'As soon as you find who?' Kai looked down at the little voice that had interrupted him.  
  
'A friend of mine that thought it would be funny to spike my drink,' he answered the boy's question, the slightest bit of emotion edging on his voice; Riko heard it.  
  
'But-,' Riko let out, before claming his hand over his mouth, and heading back to the bed. Kai allowed himself to follow the boy, and sat down on his bed with him.  
  
'But what?' Kai asked him, clearly concerned, even though he wanted to hide it.  
  
'But nothing,' he said back, lowering his face to the ground, efficiently hiding his eyes from Kai's sight. 'It was just a slip of tongue; I'm sorry.'  
  
Kai sat, bewildered at the boy's words; how could he go from a curious little sprite to a wary spirit? Instead of pondering the question farther, he got up, retrieved a brush from the bathroom, and cam back. He sat behind Riko, and slowly started brushing the petite boy's hair, being careful of the many knots.  
  
'Why does you hair have so many tangles?' Kai asked, trying to get the boy to speak again.  
  
'Because,' was all he got from him.  
  
'Because why?' he pressured on.  
  
'Because I can't tell you,' Riko said, swiftly turning to meet Kai's gaze. In doing so, the brush collided softly with his head, and Riko winced slightly in pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Shiro slowly paced down the corridor, now remembering everything, and feeling guilty that he had just forgotten his brother like that. He looked around, and saw antique vases, pictures, portraits, monuments, and finally the window that he had sawn about 5 minute before, when he was at the other end of the corridor.  
  
'Maybe,' he whispers to the glass, gazing out at magnificent Rome. 'Maybe I can help Tiamo. I'm sure that she's somewhere nearby, for this guy has the biggest pad in Rome that I've seen, so maybe, I can figure out where something she's looking for is. Maybe I can help her get me and Riko out faster...'  
  
He closed his eyes at the unexpected pain he felt when he thought of his brother. He didn't know why he was out, he just knew that Riko has told the Michael guy that he would like to 'slightly' change Tiamo's part of the deal, then Riko went with the guy, to explain what the change was, and then he was being taken to Enrique to be taken care of, instead of staying in Michael's care.  
  
'Sometimes I don't get him,' he said to the glass, leaning his forehead to it, seeking comfort in the coldness of it.' He and Tiamo both take care of me, as if I'm a child. Just because he's older by one minute, doesn't really mean that I'm THAT much younger then him... it was still nice of him to get me out of there...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Tiamo dumbly followed Enrique around like a loyal puppy; at least she had the dignity to keep her natural grace.  
  
'What are you doing?' she questioned her sanity several times. 'What did I tell you about? Hmm? I told you to stop thinking about him! You know perfectly well that while lust can be avoided, love can't!'  
  
'Oh no,' she whispered under her breath, hoping that the sandy blonde wouldn't hear. 'I did not just think that...'  
  
'Think what?' luck didn't seem to be with her today. Enrique turned around, letting himself walk backwards.  
  
'Nothing,' she said, moving in front of him; as she did, she hit a small pressure point on his arm, causing him to trip. 'Now please get up, I for one, want to eat.'  
  
'Sorry,' he murmured, slowly standing up. 'I don't usually fall. Guess it must be something with-,' he stopped himself there, his eyes slightly wider then before. 'Um... I guess it must be something with the carpet, we just renewed it today.' He hastily got in the lead again, and started for the dinning room a little raster then before.  
  
'Lying little son of a bitch,' she cursed in her head. 'At least he had the dignity to lie,' the voice of 'so-called' sanity reasoned. 'All you would do would break down and end up in a lip lock with him...'  
  
'Damn,' she cursed under her breath again. 'Tiamo no baka, don't think like that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'What's wrong?' was the first thing that Kai said. Carefully, he pulled the kid into his lap, and moved aside the hair at the base of his neck, only to see a bruise. 'What happened?' he looked Riko in the eye.  
  
'I t-tripped,' he lied, averting his eyes to the elaborate wood carving of the head board.  
  
'Liar,' Kai hissed. 'Someone punched you or something. Now tell he what happened.' Riko pushed himself out of Kai's lap, and crawled up to the head board, tracing the curls and swirls of it with his finger and his mind.  
  
'Nothing important happened,' he whispered. 'I was just protecting my brother. I didn't want him to even get a scratch,' he turned slightly, looking at Kai from the corner of his eyes. 'Sometimes this is the price of freedom; even if it's only the freedom of another.'  
  
'Who did it?' Kai asked, a sense of protection for this boy growing in his mind.  
  
'Just,' Riko paused. If he told him the truth, his sister might fail, and to fail could mean the ultimate price; His brother might die.... HE might die... Tiamo might die... 'I=I can't tell you...' He hung his head, embarrassed at what he had already let out. 'It was a bad idea telling almost everything I've already told you. It'll only make it worse if I tell you more...'  
  
He didn't expect Kai to answer, but when he did, he was shocked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Stupid kid,' Mike cursed; he was making breakfast for the BladeBreakers, and one of them just wouldn't stop eating. 'Why can't he eat like a civilized person? It's not like it'll kill him...'  
  
'MIKE!' someone called. 'WE NEED MORE PANCAKES! GET THEM OUT HERE, PRONTO!'  
  
'YES SIR!' he yelled back sarcastically. Sure, there were some pretty cute maids here, but the cooking and cleaning was a huge drag. 'Oh well,' he said in a softer tone, so that they wouldn't hear him. 'Guess I'll just have to trick someone into cleaning everything off for me again.........'  
  
He finished flipping the pancakes, and put them on a plate. He put the plate on a tray, and then started to the kitchen door, heading for the dinning room. He pushed open the door, and walked through at the same time as Tiamo and Enrique entered the room.  
  
'Oh, what a coincidence,' he mentally smirked. 'Well now, I can make her uncomfortable, AND get my revenge on the stupid boy that's making me work.'  
  
'Hey Tyson!' he heard Enrique call to his friend. 'Slow down a bit, will ya?'  
  
'And why should I listen to a rich guy like you?' the boy asked between bits. He saw Enrique smirk.  
  
'Mike, can you bring those pancakes over hear?' Mike silently obeyed, smirking at Tiamo when he pasted her. 'Thanks! Now, you can go and tell everyone in the kitchen that they may have the rest of the day off. Just as long as there back to cook us a late supper, say around, 9?' Mike nodded. 'Good, now, while your going back to the kitchen, you think you can grab Tyson's plate to stop him from eating anymore?' Mike nodded again, looking at Tiamo; he made sure that she saw him look her up and down, his concentration seeming to stay below her neck. 'Good, oh, can you also go and get the squirt? I wanted him to come with us.' Mike's concentration quickly snapped back to Enrique.  
  
'I'm sure that he's still asleep, Master Enrique,' he said, careful to keep his tone even. 'I would abide you not to wake up the child, for at least one of the maids will snap at you.'  
  
'Good point,' Enrique said, looking a little sadly at his plate. 'Oh well, I was hoping that I could show the little squirt around, but I'll guess that I'll have to wait for another day.'  
  
'I guess,' Mike agreed, nodding slightly. He turned on his heels, giving Tiamo once last hungry look, and snatching Tyson's plate from him as he pasted. Yep, his day had just gotten slightly better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Pixie: THAT was your twist in the plot?  
  
Ami: why did you have to interfere? I still have a few more ideas that I can put in.  
  
Vern: you do know that you past you record for the number of pages you typed for one chapter long ago, right?  
  
Ami: I know. But I still have and idea that I want to put down! Foreva might get the wrong idea of this, and not put it down!  
  
Pixie: alright, alright! Write already!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Stay here,' Kai said, shocking both himself and the boy.  
  
'What?' Riko asked. 'I'm not sure that I heard you correctly.'  
  
'I said stay here,' Kai said a little more continently. 'I've been trained to protect myself against many opponents. I'm sure that a person who beats kids will be easy enough to beat.'  
  
'One problem,' Riko said. 'I TOLD him that he could do that...' Kai was really shocked at that, but Riko didn't see, because he had turned back to the head board, and had continued tracing the patterns once again.  
  
'Why did you tell him to?' Kai asked him.  
  
'I guess I can tell you that,' he murmured, turning fully around to meet Kai's gaze once again. 'I did it so that he'd let my brother free,' he noticed the shock on Kai face, and how it was growing ever so slightly. 'Like I said before, sometimes that's the price of freedom, even if its not your own...'  
  
'Come here,' Kai said, and Riko obeyed. He crawled back to the spot that he was before, and Kai continued to get the tangles out of his hair.  
  
'Why are you helping me?' Riko suddenly asked. Before he could think, Kai answered.  
  
'Because; you remind me of someone I know, and I feel like I owe it to her to do this,' Kai momentarily stopped, but started up again soon after. 'I just don't know why I owe her anything...'  
  
'Probably had something to do with the spiked drinks,' Riko said in a knowing tone; unbelievably, Kai didn't notice.  
  
'Yeah, probably.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ami: okay, NOW I'm done!  
  
Pixie: good! I'm tired of not knowing where Vern and Dusk ran off to.  
  
Ami: oh, they said something about cleaning a closet.  
  
Pixie: okay... I do NOT want to think of what they're doing...  
  
Ami: Heehee! Okay, Foreva, hope you can work with all this! There's a little explaining to do, probable a flashback or two (or more if u decide to put them in), and several POVs that you can go into!  
  
Pixie: *runs up to Foreva* HELP ME PLEASE! I'M SURROUNDED MY MANIACS!  
  
Ami: we ALL know that I'm a maniac Pixie. Don't tell me that you JUST figure it out!  
  
Pixie: no, I knew all along. Its just fun watching Vern getting beaten up.  
  
Ami: what you say Pix, what ever you say... ANYWAY! I hope that you like what I did! I spent all morning on it! And I didn't get to move onto my other Fics. *whines* boohoo! *5 minutes later* I'm over it! Now, enjoy ourself with the writing! Bye Bye All &_&


	6. We'll give it a chance

Pixie: *sits on therapist chair, crying loudly* It-it-it's just that, that......SHE'S WARPING MY MIND!!!!!!!!!  
  
foreva-urs: I see  
  
Bianca: Hmmm that Ami must really hav some issues.....  
  
Pia: *sighs* She really IS mentally retarded....  
  
foreva-urs: I believe the correct term would be 'special'  
  
Pia: *snickers* I'm sorry Pix' you are 'special'  
  
Pixie: WAAAAA!!!!!! U guys really suck you know?!?!  
  
foreva-urs: No, hon, that's your job.  
  
Pia: You know what I reckon?  
  
foreva-urs and Pixie: What?  
  
Pia: That Pixie *glarz at her* should remain with her crazed maniacs (Vern, Dusk, and Ami), and leave us *motions towards foreva-urs, Bianca, Letinne, and Donari* alone.  
  
Donari: Took you long enough to figure THAT out.  
  
Letinne and Bianca: Mmmmhmmm  
  
Pia: Shut up.  
  
Pixie: *Runs back to ami, crying even louder than before*  
  
Donari: Could someone shut that annoying little THING up!!!  
  
foreva-urs: *sighs* Where's my masking tape?  
  
STEALING MY HEART  
  
Ch.6  
  
Tiamo's P.O.V  
  
I stood in the shower, letting the boiling hot water fall soothingly down my back, and soak my hair.  
  
This must have been my, what was it now? Gawd, like the twentieth shower this hour. I just felt so dirty. The way Michael looked at me, as I was....... I felt my body shudder without permission.......as if I was, easy.  
  
And Kai. I couldn't get his lingering smell of my skin. My indigo eyes darted towards the shampoo bottle.  
  
The soap had already run out.  
  
'Oh well, it's worth a try...' I murmured, while bending over to pick it up. With one squeeze, I managed to coax all of the substance out of its container, and onto myself. Now this bathroom had been courteous enough to have the full-length mirror right in front of the shower, and I had a full view of myself.  
  
The shampoo had foamed up so much I looked like a big snowman. Even the thought of it, seemed to lighten my mood; Snowmen didn't have to worry about anything! They were so lucky. I reached to scoop some of the pretty bubbles into my hand, and blew them softly away.  
  
Bubbles were carefree too.  
  
My mind then regained its usual sane composure, and I scolded myself for envying a personal hygiene product. I turned the water off, once again; and walked over to get my wet towel, and use it in vain hope that it may dry me.  
  
After a lot of patience, and using toilet paper for a purpose not intended for it, I was no longer a drenched ball of misery.  
  
I was a dry one.  
  
Enrique had been kind enough to give me full use of his late sister's wardrobe, and since she was rich, I wasn't really lacking in that department.  
  
But I had at least three hours before I needed to worry about that. Without caring, I chucked on some simple underwear, turned the TV on to MTV, and jumped onto the plush bed that I had been given.  
  
Ah, the luxuries of life.  
  
Before long, I had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai scowled at the child running ahead of him excitedly. 'Is that Tiamo's room? Is it Kai? Is it?' Riko jumped around him breathlessly, anticipating the time when he could finally be reunited with his sister.  
  
'From what I've heard.'  
  
Riko grinned, and burst through the doors. 'Tiamo!' he cried, rushing over to her, not bothering to notice her lack of clothing. His chubby little hands poked her arm continuously, trying to wake her up.  
  
Finally, he succeeded.  
  
'Riko?' Tiamo asked, her mind still half in dream land, in pure bliss. To her dismay, reality came crashing down with a deafening thud. Her spirits took flight once again, however, when she realised that it was her little brother on top of her.  
  
She couldn't help but smile when he wrapped his small arms around her swan- like neck, and yelled, 'Never, ever, ever, leave me again!!'  
  
She covered him in kisses. 'I'll try not to.'  
  
Over in the corner of the room, Kai watched her with keen interest. Her body was heavenly, perfect in every way. But he felt like he had seen it uncovered before.... Then he noticed her crystalline eyes staring at him in half-amusement and half-mortification. He blushed, and exited.  
  
Tiamo turned to her brother, and spoke to him softly, while he lay in her arms, playing with her long red and blue hair. 'How did you get here?' she asked, staring into his sea-green eyes.  
  
'That Kai guy helped me. He also fixed my hair.'  
  
Tiamo raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Her slender hands combed themselves through the boys silky blue locks, 'So he did.'  
  
Riko nodded enthusiastically. 'Now it feels almost as nice as yours!' She grinned, and placed her brother on her hip, 'I never said it was that good, sweetie.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny dumped his bags at the entrance; not daring to be seen doing something for himself. Impatiently, he demanded that Mike come get them while he waited for Enrique.  
  
No, he was not going to go looking for his sort-of-friend. He would not reduce himself to that. He would wait for him.  
  
10 minutes passed. Michael took the bags inside.  
  
20 minutes. He pretended to be interested in the bricks...  
  
Half an Hour. By now he was too damn sick of waiting.  
  
'Stuff that.' He muttered, and stormed inside. Johnny was determined to give Enrique a piece of his mind.  
  
He found the rich boy chatting with Oliver ('Gay freak' he spat under his breath).  
  
'Enrique!' He demanded, silently fuming.  
  
Enrique looked up, as if only just noticing there was someone else occupying his house. 'Oh, hey Johnny, we were just discussing a battle we are thinking of holding. Michael suggested that we go up against the Bladebreakers, to see if they are worthy of our company or not.'  
  
If only Johnny had had Tiamo's experience with Michael, he would have realised the look of sinister triumph lurking in the depths of his piercing ebony eyes.  
  
Michael had succeeded in his plan to eliminate the Bladebreakers. For they would no doubt accept their challenge, and would also no doubt lose. When the did lose, they would have to leave the mansion. Mission complete.  
  
Without even turning to look, he knew that Tiamo had entered the room. He was always aware of where she was, how she was, and who she was with. This had its downfalls, of course, such as knowing she was sleeping with someone else. Michael closed his eyes, trying to wish the thought away. No such thing happened.  
  
He would kill the Bladebreaker that dared to touch HIS Tiamo.  
  
It was ridiculous, seeing as the girl despised him with every fiber in her sweet body. But he did refer to her as HIS property.  
  
Next to Enrique, Johnny smirked. So this was the girl....  
  
'Enrique?' she asked cautiously, not wanting to interrupt anything.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Are we going to Rome soon? Not to hurry you or anything, but it is past lunchtime, and I'm awfully hungry.'  
  
Immediately, he rose from his chair. 'Sure. We'll go now.'  
  
'Oh, are you sure?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
She sent Michael a knowing look, that told him this was his chance to search for the money.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riko's P.O.V  
  
I hid under the bed, just as Tiamo had told me to. From here I could just see the out the window, to check whether that rich boy had left yet. Kai had come in a couple of times, looking for me, and I wanted to go to him, but Tiamo had said not to, so I didn't.  
  
When I was positively sure the house was empty (except the mean Michael guy, my sister had been clear to point out he wasn't going to leave), I crept out.  
  
I had to escape.  
  
That is what Tiamo told me to do.  
  
But I just couldn't leave her here all alone! She had to find all the money, or meanie Michael would hurt her. But I couldn't NOT do what she said, either.  
  
I sat cross legged on the red carpet, thinking. My blue-green eyes traveled swiftly around the room, but finally resting on a pretty vase.  
  
It reminded me a bit of my sister. She LOOKED like she could withstand anything and was as valuable to me as that vase was to a collector, but in reality, something as little as a mini push could break her. She had cried so much when mommy died....  
  
I pushed those thoughts away angrily and stood up. Perhaps that vase could help us? Mister rich kid sure didn't take notice of it, so he probably wouldn't care if I took it.  
  
As a goodbye gift for me! Yeah, that's it!  
  
I pulled a footstool over to the table it was situated on, and lifted my arms out to get it.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
I got so startled I knocked the vase over. I was furious. How dare that person interrupt me!? 'YOU STUPID!!!' I yelled at them, 'I NEEDED THAT!!!!'  
  
Shiro shrunk back into the shadows. 'I....I'm sorry Riko. Really truly I am...'  
  
My eyes widened to an unimaginable size. 'Shiro? What are you doing here?!'  
  
'Looking for Tiamo.' He whispered, his identical eyes glistening with unshed tears. I went over to comfort him. 'It doesn't matter. That vase was useless anyway,' I lied, ' But Tiamo's gone.'  
  
'Gone?' he squeaked, clutching onto my arm tightly.  
  
'Only for a bit. She'll be back soon.'  
  
Shiro sighed with relief, and started picking up the broken pieces of porcelain. 'What did you want the vase for anyway?'  
  
'Tiamo. To help her get money.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
I suddenly decided that our big sister was right. She didn't need our help stealing, she needed us to be safe. And the only way we could be safe, is if we runaway.  
  
I grabbed Shiro's hand. 'C'mon, we're leaving.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiamo was squished between Kai and Enrique, as the small car wove its way through the many streets. Every so often, one of their hands would brush against a part of her, making her skin tingle with unwanted delight. Her pale indigo eyes were staring ahead, not daring to look at any of the boys beside her, in fear that she may lose her cool composure.  
  
'Breath in...... and out...........' she thought to herself, while slowly willing herself to calm down. After all, nothing would happen if she didn't let it.  
  
On the opposite seat, Rai watched with amusement. Kai's fists were scrunched up tightly into two white balls of frustration, while he glared out the window; Enrique was fidgeting nervously with anything it came into contact with (and he made sure that was never the girl next to him); While Tiamo stared pointedly ahead ignoring anyone, and everything.  
  
This girl sure was stirring up trouble, he mused to himself, and was suddenly thankful he hadn't decided to involve himself in this fight for her affections. It would certainly be a tough competition.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michael searched madly through 'Master Enrique's' chamber. Tossing everything onto the ground in vain hope of finding a stash of $100 notes. Yeah, he thought to himself, I wish.  
  
He was beginning to lose the traces of his sanity. That was a fact he was beginning to realise. All the time, all he thought of was money. It was becoming an obsession.  
  
In desperation, he had turned to Tiamo, hoping she would relieve his pain, but she too had turned her back on him.  
  
Voltaire had rung him this morning, wanting the money in advance. Michael had panicked and hung up on him.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
He was sending his henchmen to get him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiamo's P.O.V  
  
The afternoon had been great, and I had managed to hold off returning for hours. It was night now, and Enrique and I had just stepped out of Oliver's restaurant for a breath of air.  
  
I felt Enrique's warm, comforting arm wrap around my shoulders. We were silent for awhile.  
  
'I really like you.' He admitted after awhile, staring up into the starry night sky, and our fingers began to intertwine. I stared at his perfectly peaceful face for what seemed like hours. My chest began to feel heavy as I pulled away.  
  
'I like you too much to be with you.' I heard my voice whisper sadly into his ear, and I got up off the steps of the restaurant, and started to go back inside, leaving him to dwell in his silent abyss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enrique's P.O.V  
  
I just don't understand her. She's afraid to touch me, to even look at me, and when she does, I can see it tears her up inside. Her unusually open eyes told me she wants me.but doesn't want to hurt me.  
  
Hasn't she realised she's already doing that?  
  
With one last gulp of the crisp night air, I went after her.  
  
'Tiamo.' I called after her desperately, reaching out to hold her arm.  
  
She didn't flinch. But instead turned to face me. 'What?' She asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
'Nothing would hurt me more than you rejecting me.'  
  
'I'm not rejecting you. it..it's just difficult ok? I'm not like other girls.'  
  
'That's why I like you.'  
  
She looked downcast, 'You don't understand.'  
  
'Make me.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I can't tell you. See? If we were together, it would always be like this. I could never share anything with you.'  
  
'I won't judge you. We could learn to trust each other. It won't be an overnight thing, but we WOULD get there.'  
  
I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes. 'I guess.' her soft lips pressed against mine, 'I guess we could give it a chance.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
foreva-urs: Well that's about as long as ami's last chapter! *sigh of relief*  
  
Pixie: *Tied up to a chair, and struggling madly to get free* YOU'LL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS HER!!!!!  
  
Letinne: I thought we gagged her..  
  
foreva-urs: *starts filing nails* Oh really, Pixie? Donari, hon, you there?  
  
Donari: Yeah  
  
foreva-urs: Be a dear and get your axe. 


	7. Problems Solved, and Problems Beginning

Pixie: It was SO horrible! First they made me see a therapist! Then they gagged me! THEN they wouldn't believe that you're the better writer Ami!!! And THEN they started torturing me with an AXE! AN AXE!!!  
  
Jock: how did you tell them Ami was better when you were gagged?  
  
Ami: okay... for those of you who don't know, this is Jock, my new muse... and Pix! You didn't allow me to say hello to everyone!  
  
Pixie: but this is more important!!  
  
Jock: what? To listen to you talking to about a stupid girl that thinks she writes better then Ami?  
  
Ami: oh Jock! You DO have a heart! But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you again!  
  
Jock: Why?  
  
Ami: because you made fun of my friend.  
  
Pixie & Ami: *slowly start walking toward him with machetes*  
  
Jock: *cowers is fear*  
  
Dusk: um... my Aibou is sorry that she couldn't speak to all you... she's busy...  
  
Vern: but we all hope you enjoy the chapter! *Dusk and Vern run off before anything goes wrong and gets blamed on them*  
Problems Solved, and Problems Beginning  
'Hurry up! But keep quite!'  
  
'I can't do both at the same time!'  
  
'Remind me and sis to help you in the sneaking category, alright?'  
  
'That's what you guys always say!'  
  
'I know, but we never have time!'  
  
Riko and Shiro were running through the perimeter of the rich kid's mansion, trying to stay away from guards, being side tracked by the multiple booby traps that they saw, and of course, Shiro was lagging behind every now and then.  
  
'Shiro! We don't have time for you to stay back there!' Riko whispered to him harshly. 'We have to get out of here before someone figures out! Most precisely, that Michael guy!'  
  
'What's wrong with the Michael guy?' Shiro asked, catching up. 'Sure he kidnapped us, but so have a few people; and unlike those other guys, he promised not to hurt us. So what's wrong with him?'  
  
'A lot of things,' Riko said back. 'Now let's get outta here, because frankly, I don't want you to find out...'  
  
'Why not?' the ever so curious Shiro asked.  
  
'Because, I made a sacrifice...' Riko said back to him.  
  
'What type of sacrifice?'  
  
'...That doesn't matter...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'I guess we could give it a chance...' those words made his heart rate break the speed limit; he had beaten Kai; he had won her heart; she was his...  
  
'Thank you,' he said, just before he devoured her lips, taking in her peach like taste; he broke apart from her reluctantly for a short breath. 'You won't regret this...'  
  
'I'd better not,' was all she said, before she cupped his head in her hands, pulling him closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Where do you think they went?' Oliver said to everyone. They all looked at each other, not knowing what to say.  
  
'Don't look at me!' everyone except Kai, Johnny, and Oliver himself said.  
  
'Then who should I look at?' Oliver asked, blinking innocently.  
  
'Gay freak,' Johnny whispered under his breath. 'Why do I even put up with him?' he thought for a moment. 'Oh yeah, he's one of the best bladers in the world, and can actually match my strength in a battle...' he glared at the green headed boy. 'I still think he's a gay freak...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Voltaire was getting annoyed; Michael had hung up on him, and his henchmen STILL hadn't arrived at the place he was staying at to get him or the money; either would do.  
  
'Idiot,' he mumbled, pacing around the small room. 'He'd better have my money; or at least a good excuse...' the phone rang, and he walked over to it. 'Who is it!?' he barked into the receiver.  
  
'It's Billy,' the voice on the other side said; Billy was one of his henchmen. 'We have arrived at his place, but-'  
  
'But?' Voltaire repeated. 'But nothing! I want that money now, or to have Michael withering body in front of me as I torture him with a whip!'  
  
'But it's a mansion,' Billy said calmly to his boss. 'Not only that, but he's playing a personal butler in the mansion. They would notice if he suddenly disappeared.'  
  
'Hmm...' Voltaire thought for a minute, before deciding what to do. 'Tell him he is to quit his job, and by the end of the two weeks that he has before he quits, he is to get my money. I want to see it in his hands before he gives it to me. Got it?'  
  
'Got it,' was all Billy said, before hanging up.  
  
'Idiot,' Voltaire shouted. 'Snooping too far into a business! Now I have to wait!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kai was sick of waiting, and he was getting worried about Riko. Sure, the ever so beautiful Tiamo seemed to get on his mind every couple of minutes, but it always ended up the same; she is just another girl that'll leave you heart broken. And he believed it too.  
  
'I can't wait for then any longer,' he whispered to Johnny while standing up; at least he took to notice that he actually existed right now. 'If the others even bother to ask where I am, just tell them I went back to Enrique's house.'  
  
'Sure thing,' was Johnny's reply. 'But would you mind if I came with you? These guys are driving me nuts.' Kai only shrugged, and Johnny stood up as well.  
  
The two of them silently existed the building, only to see a very interesting sight indeed; one that proved Kai's suspicions. Enrique and Tiamo where standing on the stairs, lip locked.  
  
Kai and Johnny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
'Excuse me?' Johnny interrupted them. When they finally noticed, they where apart like a spark. 'What, pray tell, is all this about?'  
  
'Um well, you see,' Enrique tried to explain; Tiamo didn't even bother. She just moved her hand to her lips for a moment, before dashing away. 'Wait!' Enrique called out to her, trying to run to her as well; both Johnny and Kai held him back.  
  
'Don't,' Johnny said, pushing him onto the stairs. 'I may hate girls, but I do know that when they want to be alone, you leave them alone.'  
  
'And Tiamo different at that,' Kai added, nodding at Johnny's statement. 'She's confused at what just happened, that's for sure. Let her figure it out, and she will decide what's best for that both of you.'  
  
'But I love her,' was all Enrique said, surprising Johnny, Kai, and himself. He slumped back, repeating what he said, as if he didn't believe it. 'I love her...'  
  
'Then let her have time,' Kai whispered; he was really getting worried about Riko. 'She will be fine, do not worry.' With that, he turned and left at a brisk walk, heading toward Enrique's mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'What is coming over me?' she asked herself once again. 'Sure, he's extremely cute, funny, handsome, and kind, but what if Michael finds out? He might think him a threat and eliminate him. Worse, what will happen when I have to go?' she stopped abruptly outside the fence of the mansion's perimeter. 'Well, at least Riko and Shiro will be out of there... I can just search around Rome until I find them, which should only take me a day, then get out of here...'  
  
She sat down with her back against the fence roughly, sighing as she went.  
  
'Will this torment ever end?' she breathed, resting her forehead in her hands.  
  
'It could,' a voice (Pixie: guess who it is! Go on! Guess! Ami: SHUT UP PIX! *continues to torture Jock*). Tiamo snapped her head up, only to have her eyes be met with the cold orbs of Kai's.  
  
'How could it end?' she asked him, eager to find a way out... maybe she trusted him...  
  
'You could start by going back to Enrique,' he started, pausing only to sit down beside her; he continued. 'Admitting the love for him that I know you have, maybe going into another lip lock with him if you must, and end it all off by marring him and living happily ever after.'  
  
'What if I don't believe in happily ever after?' she asked; the slightest bit of amusing in her eyes.  
  
'Then your both screwed,' was his only answer; they were quiet for a few minutes.  
  
'You don't know what happened to us,' she questioned, being careful not to meet his gaze. 'Do you?'  
  
'What do you mean?' he questioned back, shifting to look at her. 'What happened?'  
  
'Well,' she tried to find the words, and failed. 'Never mind, it's not important...'  
  
'Of course it's important,' he pressured, lifting her face to look at him. 'Now tell me.'  
  
'We-we,' it reminded Kai of how Riko spoke when he first met the little boy. 'Someone spiked both of our drinks last night, and we-we...' she broke out of the weak grasp he had on her face, and looked up at the stars. 'We spent the night together...'  
  
'Oh,' was all he could say. How could he have forgotten? *WHY* did he let it happen in the first place? 'How?'  
  
'Let's see,' she smirked, closing her eyes, as if remembering. 'We kissed, went to your room, most likely got under-'  
  
'Okay!' Kai said, looking up at the stars as well. 'I get it; we've been really close without me remembering...' he gave her a look, thinking about what he had witnessed back at the restaurant; he stood up. 'But you belong with Enrique, not me. You and me; we're too alike. Enrique will open you up a bit more and, god forbid, make you more sociable. And even though I hate to admit it, it might be better if you and I open up a bit more...' then turned around, heading to the gate.  
  
'Your right Kai,' Tiamo smiled. 'Guess you do understand...' and she stood up to, but headed in the opposite direction...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'I just don't believe it...' he thought, looking blankly at the sky. 'Why would she leave? She said that we could give it a try...'  
  
'So,' Johnny broke his wave of thought. 'Tell me about the 'oh so lucky' girl that has caught you attention.'  
  
'What do you want to know?' he absentmindedly said.  
  
'When did you first see her?' Johnny asked him; he squinted slightly for a moment, noticing that when he did so, the blackness of the night seemed almost the same colour of the tips of her hair.  
  
'I saw her at the marina,' he closed his eyes, replaying the little scene in his head. 'She was beautiful; a simple glance at her, and the girls where long gone out my head... you could've asked me who they were, and I would have answered, "I've never seen them in my life". I swear to god I would...' Johnny laughed. 'What's so funny?'  
  
'It's just,' Johnny choked a bit on his words he was laughing so hard. 'It's just that you're always calling me, Robert or Oliver to help you 'romanticize' some new girl, which you 'supposedly' fell in love with, up! It's kind of strange to see you here, practically bawling your eyes out, just because one girl, who is obviously as much in love with you as you are her, left you on some steps when your friends showed up! Can't you just get over it and realize that she's not revolted of you!'  
  
'What do you mean?' he asked, still kind of startled.  
  
'I mean!' Johnny hissed in his face, annoyed that he didn't understand. 'That YOU are being unpractical! From the moment that I saw the two of you together, I could sense that the two of you were meant to be together!'  
  
'And how could you sense that?' Enrique smiled, slightly getting his mind back, and understanding enough of what Johnny said to think of a smart comment to corner him. 'You wouldn't really know how I felt or act like unless...' he watched how Johnny's face took on a pink hue. 'Unless you've acted that way before; but that couldn't be true, could it?'  
  
'N-no,' Johnny stuttered, clearly lying. 'W-why would I fall in love with someone?'  
  
'Just wondering,' he smiled a little more, looking back up at the stars...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Riko! I'm serious!'  
  
'Cool it Shiro! There's NO way that those guys would be here!'  
  
'But I HEARD them!'  
  
'Shiro!' Riko spun around quickly, hissing dangerously at his younger twin. 'Stop playing games. We have to get out of here, now.'  
  
'But I heard someone say Voltaire,' Shiro argued back. 'I just KNOW that I did!'  
  
'We've never even met Voltaire,' Riko whispered soft to him. 'For all we know, Tiamo could've just been saying that to get us scared, so that we wouldn't sneak out at night.'  
  
'I think your lying,' Shiro hissed back at him. 'I really think that this Voltaire guy is close!'  
  
'Just please,' Riko practically pleaded. 'Don't talk about it. That guy creep out even Tiamo; I don't even want to think about how scary he'd be in person...'  
  
'Alright,' Shiro said back to him. 'Hey look! I think there's a crack in the wall there!' and indeed there was. Just in the cement, there was a long, almost sickly looking crack, from the top to bottom, zigzagging to the side every now and then.  
  
'Good eye Shiro,' Riko almost jumped for joy. 'We can climb over now; go on, you first.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ami: okay, I can't think any more...  
  
Pixie: oh well, let's bring Jock back alive...  
  
Jock: *lying on floor with X's as eyes*  
  
Ami: fine *starts chanting unknown pixyish words*  
  
Jock: *floats in air for a second, then lands on his feet in perfect health*  
  
Pixie: hello Jock!!  
  
Jock: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Ami: *evil grin* Pixie, I've got an idea...  
  
Pixie: I'm all ears  
  
Jock: *begs on knees* PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME ANYMORE!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!  
  
Ami: Pix, I want you to take Jock over to foreva, to see what kind of torture she and her muses can come up with...  
  
Pixie: sure thing... but if they put me in the physiatrist chair again! I'll scream!!!  
  
Ami: tell her that... *to (hopefully) foreva* well, you may take the story where ever you want from here! Bye for now! Oh, and at least whack Jock over the head for me... and tell Pia to watch out, he has no respect for women what so ever... besides me, Pix an' Dusk, but he's afraid of us.  
  
Pixie: *gags Jock, slings him over her shoulder, and flies off* I SWEAR that if I end up in that chair again, I'll blow up the Land of Your Profile!!!  
  
Ami: *shakes head* whatever you say Pix... Bye y'all!!! 


	8. I guess

foreva-urs: this is gonna be fun....  
  
Pixie: *tied down and lying on conveyer belt moving slowly towards swishing axes, steam rollers, and um.... a therapist chair* You have a sick mind you hear me?! A SICK MIND!!!!!  
  
foreva-urs: Mwahahahahaha....  
  
Jock: um, aren't you supposed to be torturing me, not her? *then sees Pia* Hey hot stuff...  
  
Pia: *picks up chainsaw* well, Pixie is a little more enjoyable.... but now that you mention it....  
  
Donari: Suck shit Jock, you must have been pretty stupid to say that. *starts laughing*  
  
Jock: SHUDDUP TOUGH GUY!!! I BET YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN THIS SITUATION!!!!!  
  
Donari: *scratches back of head sheepishly* You'd be surprised.....  
  
foreva-urs: You DO realise he has to deal with ME don't you?  
  
Jock: good point  
  
Pixie: *starts screaming* NOT THE CHAIR!!! ANYTHING BUT THE CHAIR!!!!  
  
foreva-urs: *gives threatening glare* Say it.  
  
Pixie: *gulps* Ok, ok!! foreva is a better writer than ami!!! Lemme go now!!!  
  
foreva-urs: Hey guys! Are ya ready for round two?'  
  
Pia and Donari: Hell yeah.  
STEALING MY HEART  
  
Ch.8  
  
How could she live knowing she was someone else's property? Her freedom was the only thing she had left....and to give it away would be her ultimate sacrifice. Even to someone she trusted and cared for.  
  
But to live without him.....  
  
Tiamo shuddered at the mere thought of it. Even now, she couldn't remember how she had managed to cope without his comforting presence around her. Enrique was like a cigarette, she decided, once you got a taste of it you were addicted, and giving it up would be a difficult and painful process. Still, it WAS possible.  
  
Her unusually enchanting eyes stared out onto the busy street. All she would have to do, is raise her hand, jump in a taxi, and mutter a few words... then it would all be over. No more Michael, no more stealing, no more responsibilities, and no Enrique.  
  
Was he worth it? Was he worth carrying all these burdens? Could Tiamo possibly be happy just knowing he would be there for her, to hold her, to wipe away the tears. Or wasn't that enough?  
  
Tiamo felt she was on the verge of a breakdown. It was all so confusing. Sure, she could take option one. She could runaway, leave it all behind and start anew. But it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same. Enrique's image and love would forever be imprinted into her mind, and there would never be any escape from that.  
  
Suddenly, she knew what she was going to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai smirked. So she had finally come back...  
  
'So you decided you don't care about getting screwed?'  
  
Tiamo allowed herself to smile a little at his choice of words. 'Fraid not.'  
  
Kai nodded his head knowledgably, 'Interesting....'  
  
The young teen chose to ignore him this time, and brushed past him to where Michael stood, with his arms crossed, glaring at her. 'You get those kids back,' He hissed maliciously, 'or your precious little Enrique will hear all about your collage degree in the art of theft.'  
  
Tiamo gulped, and mustering up every once of courage in her body, she managed to keep her ground, and glare right back. 'You don't need them to keep me here anymore. Keep the info to yourself, and the money will find its way to you in sure time.'  
  
'You got two weeks, girl. Make the most of it.'  
  
But she was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A stocky man, that carried himself like a king, sauntered around the mansion. Every rich cherry wood door he passed, he barged into, always looking for Michael. The rooms inhabitance would scream every single time. But why? They didn't know he was a goon. They didn't know he had murdered hundreds with his bare hands.  
  
Maybe it was one of those things when, if you've done it, people just.....know. It's like an aura you give off. Billy shrugged the thoughts away, he didn't give a shit anyway.  
  
'Looking for someone?'  
  
The man's head whipped around in search of the voice. Nervously he stuttered, 'Who-who-who's there?'  
  
The female voice laughed, 'Stupid man. Go away. Your business is taken care of. The money is coming.'  
  
Billy seemed to be thinking whether to trust the voice or not, but eventually decided he was too creeped out to do otherwise. Without another thought, he ran down the corridor and out of the mansion.  
  
Sensing the coast was clear, Tiamo emerged from her hiding spot, only barely stopping herself from laughing.  
  
'T-T-Tiamo?'  
  
Hearing that sweet tone of Enrique's Tiamo turned around and jumped into his arms, and whispered, 'As if I could ever leave you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small blue-haired boy skipped along the streets of Rome. It was night, but he didn't care. He was too young to know about the dangers. Or at least too immature.  
  
His clone that walked meaningfully beside him knew otherwise. His sea-green eyes stared intelligently forward, and he was scanning the street for any forms of shelter. He had been doing so for quite some time now.  
  
Shiro started singing a song that Tiamo had taught him, or was it more like a lullaby? Riko shrugged, whatever. It was getting on his nerves.  
  
'Shut the fudge up!!!!'  
  
Shiro's bottom lip started to tremble, 'You said a naughty word Riko...'  
  
Riko frowned, 'No I didn't you idiot! The bad word is,'  
  
'Oh never mind.'  
  
'I'm not an idiot.' Shiro said, and suddenly sat cross legged on the concrete.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?!?!?!'  
  
'I'm not going anywhere with someone that thinks I'm dumb.' Shiro pointed out to his twin brother and began playing with some rubbish, 'Tiamo says I don't have to take that...um...sugar....from anyone.'  
  
'Sugar?!'  
  
'It's just a code word for another word momma told us not to ever say.'  
  
*sweat drop* 'Um ok. I'm sorry I said you were an idiot. Now can we go?'  
  
'I'm tired. I don't wanna walk any further.'  
  
Riko was fed up, 'Fine, stay here, but when it starts raining don't come crawling back to me, just coz I was smart enough to find shelter!' Pointing his little nose in the air, he stalked off.  
  
'Wait!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny walked into Enrique's chambers, only to find him sticking his tongue in that girls mouth again. 'We HAVE to stop meeting like this.' He stated to get their attention, and sat down on a chair opposite them.  
  
With a final peck on the cheek, Tiamo left the blushing boy behind without a second glance.  
  
'I take it things are going well then?'  
  
Enrique shrugged, 'I guess.'  
  
'Well it looked to me as if you were more than guessing a couple of seconds ago.' Johnny observed with a smug cat-like smile.  
  
Enrique laughed nervously. 'Yep.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so sorry you guys but I just wasn't with it today (or the last time I tried to make this chapter longer either) -_-0 The writers block is overrunning me and im a little depressed coz my account got suspended *sob*  
  
THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SEDI AND LUCIFER!!!!!! GODDAMMITT!!! (yes, I know I didn't spell that right....)  
  
4 and a half pages. That's a bit sad. Ah well..... I have excuses.  
  
Luv ya ami. (not literally but u get wat I mean) heh heh...  
  
~*¿*~foreva-urs~*¿*~ 


	9. Next Step

Ami: *drums fingers against desk*  
  
Vern: could you please stop?  
  
Ami: can't, Pixie and Jock aren't back yet...  
  
Dusk: don't worry! They probable wanted to get ideas from her!!  
  
Ami: but that's why she's HERE!!  
  
Dusk: that Donari guy is cute, maybe she went out on a date with him..?  
  
Ami: this is Pixie we're talking about, not the everyday bulimic supermodel of this world  
  
Vern: good point... at least we get some peace and quite...  
  
Ami: yeah, yeah, I know, I know... *holds onto knees and starts rocking back and forth, always looking at the door to 'The Land of Her Profile'.  
  
Dusk: um... well, Ami can't really write right now... so we'll write the chapter... well, I hope that you all like the chapter. Bye.  
Next Step  
Step. Step. Step. Thud. Step. Ste-. What the hell was that thud?  
  
Riko paused in his mini pursuit, his only intention to turn around, which, foolishly, he did...  
  
'Hey kid!' who must have been following him yelled. 'Could you please help me?'  
  
'Why would I help you?' Riko asked quickly, shivering with slight fear, yet glad that Shiro had been stubborn enough to stay where he was.  
  
'Well Kid,' the man took a few steps forward, crouching down on the balls of his feet, so that he could look at Riko easily. 'I'm looking for this person,' he took out a picture of Tiamo, 'This person,' he then pulled out a picture of Michael, 'Told me that me that I had to find her.'  
  
'Why?' he asked suspiciously.  
  
'Can you keep a secret Kid?' the man asked, looking him full in the eye.  
  
'Um... s-sure' he managed to struggle out confidently. 'What is it?' the man only smiled, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Upon hearing the words that were said, Riko paled, and tried to get away, but the man had an advantage, and easily lifted him off the ground. Once that was done, he rendered the small boy unconscious, and started walking back towards the Rick Kid's mansion.  
  
'God kid,' he said sickly, his beautiful green eyes easily making people believe that the child was his own. 'Do you *really* think I'd forget about *your* sister?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tiamo practically danced down the hallway, an everlasting grin on her face. She was in love... SHE, the thief extraordinaire, the person who never got involved with anything in her job besides getting money and beating up people, was in godforsaken *love*!  
  
And godforsaken it was...  
  
'What are you so happy about?' someone chirped into her ear, carefully enclosing her in his arms; it wasn't Enrique.  
  
'What are you doing, Michael?' she hissed at him, her grin gone. He pushed out of his arms and glared at him.  
  
'Please, please, call me Mike,' he said seductively leaning against the wall. 'It sounds so much, less formal.'  
  
'Michael,' she murmured through her clenched teeth. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Well,' he said, moving toward her again. 'I *did* tell the Billy guy that you were working for me, as soon as he found me of course.'  
  
'You *what*?' her faced paled, her eyes widened; and Mike stared at her child like beauty.  
  
'I told *Billy* that you were working for me, and by now, *Voltaire* knows, and *I* know that you have two brothers out on the streets somewhere,' he grinned at her, enveloping her in his arms again, and his hand started stroking her back. 'And guess what?' his hand came up to her neck. '*Voltaire* agreed that you were better then money...' and the only thing Tiamo could see; was blackness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So?' Johnny asked him, yet again, trying to snap him back to reality. 'Are you *ever* going to tell me what else you think of her?' he saw Enrique grin and instantly regretted saying anything.  
  
'Only if you tell me about the girl you has caught you attention.'  
  
'Fine,' Johnny grumbled. 'Her name is Amili...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In. Out. In. Out. In. Step. Out. I-. Who *dare* step near him?  
  
'Who's there?' Shiro weakly called out. 'Hello?'  
  
'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?' a man asked, scaring Shiro half to death. 'Come with me.'  
  
'Why should I?' the bluenette asked. 'What's in it for me?'  
  
'Your sister?' the guy asked hopefully.  
  
'Okay,' Shiro said cheerily again, instantly coming to the guy. 'Where is she?'  
  
'Just follow me squirt,' the man smiled. 'Follow me and we'll be there in just a minute.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami: hmm... two pages...  
  
Vern: okay, she is either bored and can't think of anymore ideas, REALLY worried about Pixie and Jock, or thinking about Vernon.  
  
Ami: try all three...  
  
Dusk: okay... well, this chapter is short, but it should have enough to sustain the readers...  
  
Vern: hey Ami, your fired  
  
Ami: you not 'Yoda', so that trick doesn't work...  
  
Dusk: yeah Vern, your only one of her muses! I, on the other hand, am her Yami.  
  
Ami: your point..?  
  
Dusk: Aibou? God, she's lost he mind!!  
  
Ami: hope you have fun writing the next chapter foreva! Me going to wait for Pixie and Jock, and *try* not to lose my mind thinking of a guy^_^ (like that'll ever happen...) well, feel free to write what ever you want!! Bye!! 


End file.
